Blissfully Yours
by cinderbella
Summary: First fanfic. Not sure where it's going. Edward and Bella's relationship. But of course the other Cullens will make appearances. Hopefully humour, angst, and romance!


I rolled over, willing myself to get back to sleep. It was a useless effort. Despite the heavy cloud cover looming outside my curtains; it was still bright enough to disturb my slumber. Still, I clenched my eyelids tighter still and rolled over again, wrapping the blankets tighter around my body. This time I nudged into a cement embrace. I shivered before relaxing and nestling myself into the confines of his arms. I hoped that if I tried hard enough I could just disappear inside of him.

He nuzzled my hair with his smooth lips, sending sparks down the length of my spine and twitching the corners of my mouth into a smile. Damn my easily provoked reactions. Now there was no way that I would be able to fake sleep in an effort to gain a few more precious hours here in bed. Although, he would probably notice that my sleep talking had stopped. Or worse, he would take advantage of my unconscious state and slip off. With that thought, I snapped my eyes open and slid a few inches away to make sure he saw that I was now awake.

"Good morning," I yawned, stretched, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Responding to my unreadable thoughts Edward leaned in and met my lips with his. This definitely beat waking up to the buzzing of my alarm clock, and this way it was like living in my own little dream world.

"I thought you might never wake up. If you had kept rolling over anymore you would have hit the floor."

I rolled my eyes but privately acknowledged that it wouldn't be the first time. I had the bruises to prove it.

"So, what should we do today?"

After his brief pondering he paused, "Don't you have homework to do? I wouldn't want to…." he leaned in and pecked my lips once more, "distract you from your studies. They are much too important." His eyes smoldered in front of me and I blinked trying to dispel the wooziness that erupted from his touch.

"No, I actually barely had any assigned. I guess the teachers are just getting lazy towards the end of the year," I lied. I didn't want him to know how I had locked myself in my room for 6 hours last night during his hunting trip in an effort to guarantee that I could spend as much with him over the long weekend. He still saw through my lie. I quickly released the button on his shirt. He knew that I always fidgeted when I wasn't telling the truth.

"Well, I guess I owe them all a thank you then. It seems like Charlie is going to be fishing for most of the weekend, so we have free reign over our activities."

My mind wandered to all of the things we normally did in our spare time together; hiking, movies, playing music. By the grace of god Edward had trained me to be as close to an outdoorsman as possible. Granted it required significant amounts of time and Edward's invaluable ability to catch me before I tripped over my own feet, but I had improved nonetheless. As always my thoughts took a more interesting turn and I determined that I needed to act quickly before my blush incriminated me.

"So you're saying that we can do anything?" I attempted my sultriest voice and even fluttered my eyelashes for good measure.

His brow furrowed and before recognition flashed across his eyes I had my lips pinned to his. I hungrily searched his face, neck, and shoulders with my hands. My fingers twisted in his bronze, tousled locks. In the midst of my lightheaded state I marveled that his iron grasp hadn't restrained me yet, as it always did when I pushed the limits of our physical relationship. I plotted my next move as he traced my jaw and neck with his lips, deciding that I might as well push my luck as far as possible. I locked my lips back to his and wrapped my right leg around him and tried to pull our bodies closer together. A gasp escaped me as he took the bait; he grabbed my leg behind the knee and rolled onto his back allowing me to lie on top of him. Shudders ran along my body as it molded to his chilled frame. I racked a part of my brain trying to remember the last time I had felt this much energy humming through my body. Correction: I had never felt this way. Edward had never let me take things this far.

As I tried to tell my subconscious to shut up I instantly found myself on my back and barely had time to realize what was happening when I heard the front door slam. I hurriedly straightened my askew pajamas when Charlie tapped on my door.

"Bells? You up yet sweetie?"

"Mhmmmm," I was hoping I didn't sound as frantic to him as I did to my own ears.

My door swung open to reveal my dad in his fishing gear.

"Good morning. Beautiful day isn't it? Its almost 55 degrees outside. I just wanted to pop in before I headed out to the lake."

I smiled and nodded, pleading silently that he would leave as soon as possible. No such luck.

"Are you alright, Bells? You're bright red and sweating! Are you getting sick? Should I stay home?"

"NO!" He recoiled at my strong response. Subtle, Bella, really subtle. "I mean….I'm fine, really. I just had too many blankets on. You're right, it is getting pretty warm outside. You go and have fun fishing. Catch me a good one. Bye."

To insure that the conversation was finished I slid out of bed and grabbed my toiletry bag. I remained in the bathroom with my ear pressed up against the door until I heard Charlie's car start outside. I hurried back into my room to find Edward spread out across my bed gazing at my ceiling.

"Now," I breathed crawling my way back on top of him, "where were we exactly? Oh! I remember!"

I started kissing him again trying to restore the heated moment that we had been sharing before our interruption.

Within seconds Edward had rolled me onto my side and wrapped a blanket around me.

He chuckled, "Now Bella, we wouldn't want to wear you out so early in the day."

I frowned and settled for the peck he placed on my forehead. Nobody could kill my buzz faster than my father. Thank you very much, Charlie.


End file.
